


[podfic] Toys, by Mikey

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: speccygeekgrrl's podfic [27]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Plushophilia, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and the squirrel, and what happens when Gene finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Toys, by Mikey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Toys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/52954) by [Mikey (mikes_grrl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey). 



Title: Toys  
Author: [Mikey (mikes_grrl)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey)  
Read By: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 25.45 MB  
Fandom: Life on Mars  
Pairing: Sam/Gene, Sam/plushie  
Rating: NC-17  
File Length (word count): 27:48 min (4,130)

[Download Audiofic Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?st7tvasahcvla3k)

 

Notes: For my "plushie or furry kink" square for Kink Bingo 2011.


End file.
